Totally spies episode 183 Missing Baddies Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: Jerry send the Spies and Victor to find out who is kidnapping WOOHP baddies from Containment facilities. While they are investigating they find out that an Inventor named Indy Ventor was the one behind all of this because of his out of control robot that he had made. The Spies and Victor must untie with Indy to stop his robot for good, before anything else happens


Totally Spies episode 183 Missing Baddies much

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP ISLAND HOLDING FACITIY EVENING

At WOOHP Island the WOOHP security guard was banging his rod on the bars of the cell.

WOOHP GUARD

Alright everyone lights out bed time

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP ISLAND HOLDING FACITIY MANY WANG'S CELL

In Many's cell Many Wang is sharping his nails.

WOOHP GUARD

Hey Wang lights out and give me that nail file.

MANNY WONG

Fine, here

Many handed over the nail file to the WOOHP guard and the guard walked away from his cell.

CUT TO

MONT BLANC'S CELL WOOHP ISLAND

In Yves's cell he was polishing his shoes. The WOOHP Guard tap onto the cell bars to get Yves's attention. Yves stop polishing his shoes.

YVES MONT BLANC

Fine here you go.

Yves gave the guard his shoe polish and the guard walked away.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP ISLAND HOLDING FACILITY EVENING

The lights turned off in the holding facility. Suddenly the entire facility started to shake and a giant white hole came out in the ceiling and suck up all of the WOOHP inmates. The WOOHP Guard sees all of the inmates are being sucked up into the white hole.

MANNY WONG

I can't believe I am saying this but help, help please help.

YVES MONT BLANC

I am too young to die.

WOOHP GUARD

(into the radio)

Get me linked to Jerry quick.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER PADIO HAWAII DAYTIME SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the WOOHP rehabilitation center Victor was playing catch with Rex on the open grass.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright Rex go get the Frisbee boy.

Victor throws the Frisbee into the distance and Rex ran after it. Rex leaped into the air and caught the Frisbee with is mouth and ran back right at Victor. Victor pulled the Frisbee out from Rex's mouth and Rex didn't let go.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh come on boy drop it, drop it, drop it now.

Rex drop the Frisbee out from his mouth and drop it onto the grass.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good boy Rex.

The Spies and Violet are sitting at the padio enjoying some ice tea.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's so nice to see my little flower playing with his pet.

SAM

I know right I didn't see Victor this happy.

ALEX

I know the first time we see Victor he feels sad about you.

CLOVER

And now you are her instead of being in jail.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's so good to get out from the WOOHP Island prison and get away from those idiots Manny and Yves.

CLOVER

Yeah those 2 baddies are idiots.

Victor ran up onto the padio with Rex and drink Victor drinks his lemonade.

SAM

So what else are you going to be doing while you're still here?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

My therapist said that I need to get myself a boyfriend so I could go back into the dating world.

ALEX

Well if you want to look for a date Clover's here she has been on all kinds of dates.

Clover spit out her drink in being surprised.

CLOVER

Oh please not all kinds of dates, there also had been some embarrassing ones, don't ask.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Anyway while my mom was here I told her everything about WOOHP even the different types of WOOHPing.

(pointed to the tornado)

Like that one.

The Spies and Victor got sucked into the tornado.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(in the tornado)

See you later mom, I'll be back from our mission shortly.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Have fun be careful.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SUBMARINE

The Spies and Victor gotten WOOHPed to the WOOHP submarine and landed right at Jerry's feet.

CLOVER

Jerry we agree that during Spring Break means no missions.

JERRY

I am so sorry about this, but decrepit times call for decrepit measures.

SAM

So what is the mission for us?

JERRY

This is going to serious but all of the WOOHP baddies in every WOOHP holding facility are being abducted.

ALEX

Abducted meaning they are kidnapped by aliens?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I think he means being abducted meaning they are being abducted by someone here on Earth.

CLOVER

So what a few abducted baddies mean the world is at peace.

JERRY

Sorry to spoil the moment but this could be critical because if there are missing baddies out there, they might be running amuck on the world. So your mission is to find them and return them all back to the containment facilities.

Suddenly Jerry's wallet started to beep he picked it up and a hologram of Dean came up on it.

DEAN

Jerry I have some bad news the baddies here at the Beverly Hills containment facility are gone.

JERRY

Oh my.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I will help out Dean and Stacy look for clues there while you girls find out the disappearance of other baddies at other containment facilities.

JERRY

The closest in this area is at WOOHP Island so you girls shall go over there to find some clues.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

SAM

As always we're not leaving defenceless right.

JERRY

Indeed.

Jerry press a button on the wall of the submarine and opened a panel full of the gadgets.

JERRY

For this mission you'll be needing the Ice Queen Perfume, the Catch All Titanium Spider Web, Head for cover hover boards, the Battle Rod Lipstick, the Eagle Eye Binocular Sunglasses, the Magnet Tracking Hairclip, the Quickly Rusting Mist Sprayer, the Baddy Sucking Vacuum and the Can't see me smoke bombs and for you Victor you'll get the Zip Line yoyo, and the Drilling Pogo Stick.

ALEX

Now these are a lot of gadgets for the mission.

JERRY

I almost forgot that you need this app that the scientist at the WOOHP labs had made called Wanted this app can allow you to scan a person and find out his or her criminal record and if she or he is on the WOOHP criminal data base.

The Spies and Victor go into the torpedo tubes.

JERRY

Good luck to the 4 of you.

Jerry press a button her his wallet and the Spies and Victor got shot out from their torpedo tubes in different directions.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP ISLAND HOLDING FACILITY FRONT ENTRANCE LATER

The Spies arrive to the WOOHP island prison entrance. They walk up to the entrance and it opened and walk inside of the facility.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP ISLAND HOLDING FACILITY

The Spies walk into the facility and see all of the cell doors are all open wide and the cells are all empty.

ALEX

This so creepy.

CLOVER

I know it feels like the island isn't populated in years.

SAM

(pointed to the sky)

Look up there. A hole in the ceiling.

CLOVER

A hole like that it could be aliens who took the baddies.

SAM'S P.O.V

Sam sees a camera at the corner of the left side of the prison.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

I have a better theory.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP ISLAND CAMERA ROOM LATER

In the Camera room Sam took up footage from last night's abduction.

On the footage a bright white light came out from nowhere from the ceiling and all of the prison cells opened. Then the baddies are sucked up into the bright white hole.

ALEX

So I told you it's aliens.

CLOVER

So what aliens took the baddies.

SAM

Clover this is serious we have to find out who has been abducting them

Suddenly Alex's compowered ranged. She answers it and it was Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls how is your investigation going?

CUT TO]

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY BEVERLY HILLS

Victor, Dean and Stacy are in the middle of the WOOHP containment facility where the cell doors are all opened wide.

SAM

(Victor's communicator watch)

On our end of the mission is a giant hole in the ceiling and opened cell doors.

STACY

Same here on our end, expect the hole is on the floor instead of the ceiling.

DEAN

The only other clue we fond was a giant hand print on the wall.

ALEX

I knew it it's more than aliens its giant aliens.

STACY

That was my theory also.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP ISLAND CONTAINMENT FACILITY CAMERA ROOM

SAM

Oh please why you think that aliens had something to do with it.

Suddenly Jerry came up on Alex's compowered.

JERRY

Guys I had also some bad news coming in, prisoners are being abducted at the WOOHP Prison Off Shore Oil Rig In the middle of the Atlantic you all must go there as soon as possible.

FADE TO

EXT. ATLANTIC OCEAN LATER

The Spies, Victor, Dean and Stacy leaped out from the WOOHP jet and hover towards the WOOHP prison off shore oil rig.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP PRISON OFF SHORE OIL RIG

They headed closer to the oil rig. Clover puts on the Eagle Eye Binocular Sunglasses.

CLOVER'S P.O.V BINOCULAR SUNGLASSES

Clover sees S.A.C.R.O an 8 feet robot blue and white was capturing WOOHP prisoners, in the prison courtyard along with Terry.

RETURN TO SCENE

CLOVER

I see a freaky robot in the courtyard.

ALEX

So it's not aliens after all, it's an alien robot.

SAM

Nope that must be our baddy.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP PRISON OFF SHORE OIL RIG COURTYARD

The Spies, Victor, Dean and Stacy leaped off from their hover boards and landed into the courtyard. S.A.C.R.O caught Terry with his hand with other baddies in his other hand.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hold it right there, Roboto.

S.A.C.R.O

I shall never freeze it's my duty to keep the world safe.

TERRY

Don't just stand there and watch us being abducted, do something.

CLOVER

Hey don't tell us how to do our job

S.A.C.R.O spray gas on the ground making the spies and the others inside of the gas. They all started to cough and S.A.C.R.O blasted off with the baddies. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blow the gas out from the courtyard.

From the gas was INDY VENTOR 41 years old, handsome, smart, fit, responsible has blond short hair and blue eyes, wearing a red jump suit and black gloves and boots and PENNY VENTOR 7 years old, sweet, nice, caring, pink hair, and blue eyes came out from the gas.

STACY

Who are you?

ALEX

An alien or someone who is responsible for all of this?

INDY VENTOR

Yes of course I am, my name is Indy Ventor and this is my daughter Penny.

CLOVER

Hey Penny

PENNY VENTOR

Hey

CLOVER

I really like your hair… what pink hair looks cute on a little girl.

Victor uses the Wanted app on his communication watch to scan Indy. The results show that Indy doesn't have any criminal records or is a WOOHP baddy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

According to the Wanted App he is not a WOOHP baddy or have any criminal records.

SAM

So anyway Indy why are you doing here?

INDY VENTOR

Following my out of control robot.

DEAN

So you're the guy behind all of this?

INDY VENTOR

Yes I am, I was the one who had made Search and Capture Robotic Officer or S.A.C.R.O for short, it's the only thing that can protect my daughter since her mother pasted away.

PENNY VENTOR

It's alright daddy, I miss mommy too.

Penny started to cry. Alex knelled down onto the ground and hugged Penny.

ALEX

Oh there, there Penny.

SAM

So now that we met can you tell us why S.A.C.R.O is going out of control?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And away to stop him?

INDY VENTOR

I had made him to protect my daughter, but due to a miscalculation he is going out of control lately, and there is only one way to stop him with water.

CLOVER

Now we know how to stop him, where is he now?

Suddenly Victor's wrist communicator ranged and he answers the call. A hologram of Jerry popped up on Victor's communicator.

JERRY

Sorry to disturb you on your mission again, but a robot is capturing criminals from a nearby Prison In Brazil right now.

SAM

We're on it Jerry, Indy could you help us out on this.

INDY VENTOR

Of course I will.

CUT TO

EXT. BRAZILIAN PRISON COURTYARD MOMENTS LATER

The Spies, Victor, Dean, Stacy, Indy and Penny arrived at the prison courtyard where S.A.C.R.O was capturing Brazilian prisoners.

SAM

Apparently S.A.R.C.O Is also capturing baddies who are not on WOOHP's baddie list.

DEAN

We're here now, and now let's stop him

S.A.C.R.O swing the net of Brazilian prisoners over his shoulder and blasted off into the sky. Suddenly S.A.C.R.O got caught in some vines by Victor's plant manipulation powers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're not going anywhere Roboto.

S.A.C.R.O

I shall fulfill my duty.

S.A.C.R.O cut free from the vines and blasted off into the sky. Alex throws the Magnet Tracking Hairclip onto S.A.C.R.O as he blasted off into the north.

PENNY INVENTOR

Does that mean the robot is getting away anyway?

ALEX

As if we place a tracking device on him.

Alex's compowered shows that a red flashing dot is near the Rocky Mountains.

STACY

Looks like S.A.C.R.O is near the Rocky Mountains.

SAM

And that is where we are going.

FADE TO

EXT. ROCKY MOUNTAINS LATER

The Spies and the others arrive at the Rocky Mountains. S.A.C.R.O was taking the inmates into the mountain through the hole. The doors to the mountain hide out closed.

CLOVER

So S.A.C.R.O is in there?

INDY VENTOR

Looks that way.

Victor fires the Zip line Yo-yo at the mountain and the spies and the others all zip line down towards the mountain.

PENNY VENTOR

This is fun.

ALEX

It's about to get even funner.

Victor activated the Drilling Pogo Stick and drilled their way through the mountain. The others fallowed him through the mountain.

CUT TO

INT. S.A.C.R.O'S SECRET MOUTAIN HIDE OUT

A hole in the wall appeared on the side and the spies and the others landed into the hide out.

CLOVER

For the record I love that gadget but it really needs to come with a feather duster.

PENNY VENTOR

Let's go again.

STACY

Not now Penny we have a mission to do.

In the mountain hide out the spies and the others see that all of the captured baddies are all locked inside of glass containers. Terry tap on the glass in his cell.

TERRY

I can't believe that I am saying this again but help us please.

DEAN

So this is the place where S.A.C.R.O is holding the baddies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And the other question is where is he?

Suddenly the Spies, Victor, Dean, Stacy, Indy and Penny Ventor gotten sticked to the wall by a surprise slime attack.

S.A.C.R.O

Not so fast humans.

SAM

S.A.C.R.O

ALEX

Tell us why are you doing this?

CLOVER

But I mean thanks for the help to capture the baddies…What too soon.

S.A.C.R.O

I am doing all of this to destroy all things evil in the world to please my creator and daughter by incinerating all baddies and villains in the world for good.

INDY VENTOR

S.A.C.R.O I didn't created you to be this way.

SAM

The miscalculation is doing this to him.

PENNY VENTOR

Daddy I want to be free I don't like this.

ALEX

Don't worry Penny we are all over it. If only I can get the Ice Queen Perfume.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got it covered

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers with is mind to grow a root out from the wall to grab the Ice Queen Perfume out from Alex's backpack. Victor handed the perfume to Clover and she spray it all over the slime. The Spies and the others broke free from the slime and the spies, Victor, Dean and Stacy go into their fighting stances.

SAM

Having a kid with powers that can control plants to get out from this came in handy.

S.A.C.R.O

You shall never foil my plans for a peaceful world.

DEAN

There is no way you're going to destroy all baddies.

CLOVER

As that I like the idea of robots doing the work for us, but destroy human life it's going to fare.

S.A.C.R.O fires missiles right at the spies and the others. Victor grows the Shield it-fomisted from the ground to block the missile attack making the missiles to fit the shield. The Spies, Dean and Stacy leaped over the Shield it-fomisted and ran right towards S.A.C.R.O.

S.A.C.R.O

Humans are weak from living machines.

ALEX

Time to rethink that question.

S.A.C.R.O fires lasers from his eyes. Dean took out his wrist watch and puts it on.

DEAN

Time for the Wrist Watch Reflector can reflect your attack.

Dean uses his Wrist Watch Reflector to reflect the laser fire right back at S.A.C.R.O hitting him and knocking him against the wall. Sam fires the Catch All Titanium Spider Web right at S.A.C.R.O pinning him against the wall.

INDY VENTOR

I don't think that is such a good idea.

STACY

How come?

S.A.C.R.O breaks from the spider web.

INDY VENTOR

That's why I programmed him to escape any trap.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

If that didn't stop him how about this.

Victor grows the EMPtricks out from the ground causing the EMPtricks to make a shockwave out from it hitting S.A.C.R.O shutting him down. S.A.C.R.O then powered back up again and march right at the spies.

INDY VENTOR

I also programed to have him un effected by EMPs.

PENNY VENTOR

S.A.C.R.O as the daughter's inventor I command you to stop.

ALEX

I think he does listen to you.

S.A.C.R.O fires missiles at the spies and the others. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to caught the missiles and crush them into pieces. S.A.C.R.O throws a punch at the spies. Clover leaped over the punch and Alex, Sam and Dean caught S.A.C.R.O's punch. S.A.C.R.O pushes them against the wall.

INDY VENTOR

S.A.C.R.O this ends now for you, as your creator stop this at once and power down.

S.A.C.R.O

I have a mind of my own I had evolved from your programming.

STACY

We need a miracle to cool down this robot.

SAM

That's it the Quick Mist Rusting Spray, we can use it to shut S.A.C.R.O down

PENNY INVENTOR

But how?

Clover pushes Penny out of the way as S.A.C.R.O charge right at them.

CLOVER

With the can't see me smoke bombs.

Clover throws the smoke bombs onto the ground causing smoke to be released. Sam came right at S.A.C.R.O and spray the mist right at S.A.C.R.O rusting him in place. S.A.C.R.O then fall down backwards causing him to pull the leaver to free the baddies in the containers.

INDY VENTOR

You guys did it.

PENNY VENTOR

Yeah let's go home now.

STACY

Um I don't want to be the error of bad news but look.

The Spies and the others sees that all of the baddies are all free from their containers.

TERRY

You see spies me and the other baddies here agree that when you free us we shall kick your butts.

INDY VENTOR

You guys have to save us.

SAM

We know.

ALEX

(twirling the Battle Rod Lipstick)

Let me get this straight we are going to do this the totally hard fighting for our lives kind of way right.

CLOVER

Seems that way.

DEAN

Spies attack with all of you might.

Senor Strachy fires starch right from his wrist right at them. The Spies throw smoke bombs onto the ground causing smoke to come out from the ground. Victor lifted up Indy and Penny onto the balancy for safety and the spies and the others ran out from the smoke right at the baddies.

Stacy and Alex throws flying jump kicks right at 2 incoming baddies knocking them to the ground. Sam blocks an attack from one baddy and throws a counter punch right at her knocking her to the ground. Clover dodges 3 punches form Mad Hands and throws a spin kick right at her hitting her in the face.

Victor came face to face with Ulrich Werenstein, Alienator, and the Gargantuan.

ULRISH WERENSTEIN

How will a boy deal with the 3 of us?

Ulrich Werenstein take a big bite out from his bulky bar making him grow bigger. Victor's fist glowed green.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to find out.

Ulrich charge right at Victor. Victor throws a powerful punch right at him in the face causing literally all of his teeth to be knocked out and a stream of blood out from his face and making him fall to the ground.

ULRICH WERENSTEIN

Ouch.

The Gargantuan and Alienator came right at Victor. Victor throws a punch at the Gargantuan hitting him in the face sending him flying across the room and crash against the wall. Then Victor throws a powerful kick right at Alienator hitting him knocking him upward into the ceiling and crashing through it.

Dean blocks 2 punches from 2 baddies and throws a leg sweep onto both of them and knocking them onto the ground. Suddenly he got caught by monster vines and lifted up into the air. Shelly and Spike watch as Dean was being strangled by the vines. Stacy leaped up right at them and knock Shelly and Spike to the ground. Dean break free from the vine and landed onto the ground.

DEAN AND STACY

(together)

Oh I love you.

Dean and Stacy share a kiss.

SAM

No time for kissing and more time for fighting baddies.

Sam block and attack from Bozette and she squirt water from her flower right at Sam.

SAM

Like mother like son.

BOZETTE SLAPSTICK

Hey how you know about my son?

Sam throws a kick right at her and knocking her onto the ground.

SAM

Let's just say that he is now on the side of good while your sentence.

Alex fights against Neat Freak with her Battle Rod Lipstick hitting his mop. Alex blocks an attack from Neat Freak's mop and throws a leg sweep on him knocking him onto the ground. Alex kicked his mop into the air and kicks it right at 3 escaping baddies hitting them and knocking them onto the ground.

Suddenly Indy and Penny got surrounded by 4 baddies. Clover and Victor leaped onto the balancy and Clover throws 2 kicks right at 2 baddies who are coming right at Indy and Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to raise the other 2 baddies into the air by wrapping them around in vines.

On the ground Dean dodges throwing stars from Yves Von Blanc. Yves ran right at him and throws a kick at him. Dean caught his leg and swings him right against the wall.

DEAN

It's now your turn to get the boot, in this case my boot.

Dean throws a kick right at Yves hitting him in the face knocking him out cold.

Sam, Alex and Stacy are surrounded by Terry, Manny and Boogie Gus. Sam leaped over Terry and throws a back kick right at him knocking him onto the ground. Alex dodges incoming nails from Manny and throws the battle rod lipstick right at him hitting him in the face and then the grind knocking him onto the ground. Stacy dodges 3 kicks from Boogie Gus and cartwheeled to dodge the last kick and came up right behind him and throws a leg sweep onto him and throws an elbow strike on his chest knocking him out.

Suddenly more baddies came right at them Clover and Victor leaped down from the balancy and Clover throws smoke bombs onto the ground causing smoke to be releases out from them. The Spies all came out from the smoke and all throw flying jump kicks right at the baddies and hit them and knocking them onto the ground.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow roots out from the ground and swing them right at the remaining baddies knocking them onto the ground.

SAM

Let's finish this with the Baddy Sucking Vacuum.

Sam uses the Baddy Sucking Vacuum to suck all of the knocked out baddies into the vacuum making the vacuum bag to fill up with all of the baddies. Indy and Penny came down onto the floor.

INDY VENTOR

Now that is one powerful vacuum.

DEAN

I know right, I was the one who created it.

PENNY VENTOR

Could you make me a gadget?

All of the baddies are all sucked in the vacuum. Suddenly Jerry and the other agents of WOOHP came into the hideout.

JERRY

Excellent team work spies we will take it from here and take Indy to the WOOHP containment facility.

PENNY VENTOR

What?

JERRY

I am sorry about this, but your father was the one who did all of this and so he must be punish.

Penny started to cry. The Spies came over to comfort her.

CLOVER

Jerry how could you.

ALEX

Taking away a little girl's father.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey he did that to my mom when she was evil.

SAM

Is there another way Indy did help us out?

PENNY VENTOR

(puppy dog eyes)

Please

JERRY

Well, I will give your father 48 hours of volunteer work at the WOOHP rehabilitation center to pay of his sentence.

PENNY VENTOR

Thank you.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER HAWAII PADIO THE NEXT DAY

The next day Indy was wearing a janitor jump suit while racking some leaves in the field. Suddenly a Frisbee landed right beside him. Rex came up and picked up the Frisbee.

PENNY VENTOR

Sorry daddy.

INDY VENTOR

It's alright sweetheart just continue playing.

PENNY VENTOR

Come up to the padio for some lemonade when you're done.

INDY VENTOR

Alright sweetie just go out and have fun.

Indy continued raking the leaves. Victor and Penny came up on the padio for lemonade.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's so nice of Jerry to have Penny's father to do some volunteer work here.

CLOVER

And to get him out of trouble from jail.

ALEX

Like you while we are here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She's right on that one, continue acting like this and you'll be in the free world in no time.

PENNY VENTOR

Your mom's pretty Victor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh stop it you're a pretty too for a little girl.

The Indy came up to the padio and started to develop a crush on Violet.

INY'S P.O.V

Indy sees Violet sipping ice tea while sparkles are around her.

RETURN TO SCENE

Indy blush.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You must be Indy how are you my name is Violet.

INDY VENTOR

Um, um hello Violet it's so nice to meet you.

ALEX

(whisper)

Looks like someone has a crush.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What?

The Spies and Penny all started to giggle.

THE END


End file.
